


Tarnished

by orphan_account



Series: The Recovery of Alec Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus wants nothing more than for Alec to recover now that he is safe





	Tarnished

“The injury report has come back” Izzy announced as she walked into the private med-wing, a clipboard in her hands. Magnus, Jace and Simon were sat around the hospital bed Alec was lying in, still sound asleep 

“How bad is it?” Magnus questioned, standing up walking towards Izzy as she walked in 

“You may want to sit back down Magnus” Izzy mumbled, giving Magnus a sad look. With a frown, Magnus sat back down and lightly grabbed Alec’s limp hand 

“Alright, obviously the visible wounds include multiple abrasions, contusions, puncture wounds, crush wounds, cuts, lacerations and also about 65% of his body is covered in burn wounds, all of them thermal… but…” Izzy trailed off, her face falling 

“But what?” Jace questioned, his hand was gripping Clary’s tightly. Even though Alec couldn’t feel any pain due to being unconscious, Jace could still feel everything 

“Internal wounds include, broken ribs, internal bleeding and… the sexual assault examination came up extremely positive… meaning it happened more than once most likely” Izzy explained to the group placing the clipboard down before taking a seat; everyone fell silent. Magnus could feel his blood beginning to boil in his veins as he glared angrily at the floor, the sound of Alec’s heart monitor and medical ventilator the only thing keeping him from exploding in anger 

“Magnus” His head snapped up at the sound of Clary’s voice, gentle and soft

“Your hands” She mumbled, looking down towards them. Looking down Magnus could see red magic was beginning to conjure in his palms unbeknownst to him.

“Where is the faerie now Isabelle?” Magnus questioned, his voice hard and strained 

“Silent City, silent brothers are dealing with him at the moment” Jace answered knowing Magnus would want nothing more than to waltz down there himself and put an end to the Seelie. Just as Magnus was about to object a light groaning sound brought all of their attentions to the bed in the middle of the room. Alec was beginning to wake up. 

“He’s waking up” Simon pointed out

“We all need to leave expect Magnus, we don’t want him to freak out again” Clary explained, one by one they filed out of the small room leaving Magnus and Alec alone. Magnus held onto Alec’s hand tightly and watched him intently as he began to rouse 

“Alexander? Can you hear me?” Magnus questioned, giving Alec’s hand a light squeeze. Alec groaned lightly in response

“Can you open your eyes for me, love?” He continued to encourage him. Ever so slowly, Alec’s eyes began to open

“Hey sweetheart” Magnus said softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of Alec’s hand 

“Magnus…? Where are we?” Alec questioned, looking around the room slowly. His voice was rough and quite

“We’re back the Institute love, how do you feel?” Magnus questioned, brushing some of Alec’s hair from his forehead 

“Sore, how long was I asleep?” Alec asked, finally looking at Magnus 

“A few hours, you needed to rest” Magnus answered with a small smile, Alec returned the smile lightly before they both fell silent. Magnus knew they couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room forever.

“Alexander, do you remember what happened when you were missing?” Magnus questioned, Magnus, felt Alec stiffen at the question

“Y-Yeah… I do” Alec mumbled, turning his head to avoid eye contact 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus continued, half of him wanted to know what had happened to Alec so he had more reason to end the faerie’s miserable life but the other half couldn’t bare the thought of his boyfriend in any type of pain 

“N-No” Alec shook his head quickly and gripped Magnus’ hand tightly 

“Alright, if you want to talk about anything just let me know okay?” Magnus continued, Alec nodded and swallowed as anxiety began to pool in his stomach. Magnus instantly took notice of Alec’s change of temperament and frowned.

“Alexander? Are you okay?” Magnus asked as Alec’s breathing began to pick up its pace a little 

“I-I’m fi-” Alec cut himself as his breathing came erratic, coming out in quick, short pants. Magnus acted quickly and placed both of his hands on each of Alec’s arms, giving him something to ground himself with 

“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe now Alec, you need to breathe sweetheart” Magnus said calmly, he had dealt with many people having panic attacks in the past and this was no different 

“I-I ca… I ca-can’t!” Alec exclaimed loudly, scrunching his eyes shut as tears began to roll down his cheeks 

“Yes you can darling I know it might not feel like but you can, can you take a deep breath for me?” Magnus encouraged him, placing his forehead against Alec’s 

“O-Okay…” Alec sputtered out before taking a deep, harsh breath in through his nose

“Good, now hold it” Magnus instructed him, Alec held his breath, his whole body shaking 

“Now let it out slowly” Magnus continued, Alec did what he was told and slowly let the breath out. Together, they repeated the process until Alec’s breathing was normal again; leaving him drained and shaky

“Better?” Magnus questioned, lightly brushing his hand over Alec’s cheek. Alec nodded with a weak smile on his face before letting out a yawn 

“Tired?” Magnus smiled as Alec began to relax again 

“Yeah” Alec replied, his eyelids drooping once again 

“Go back to sleep love” Magnus said softly, brushing a hand through Alec’s hair 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Alec questioned, a look of sadness washing over his face

“Of course my love, I’m not leaving you” Magnus smiled, placing a kiss to Alec’s cheek as he began to fall asleep again 

“I just have to go pay someone a visit” Magnus whispered to himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here” The silent brother spoke to Magnus as they stopped in front of a cell. Magnus gave the silent brother a slight nod before turning to look inside the cell, a frown set deeply on his face. Looking inside the cell Magnus saw who he was looking for, the faerie who had taken Alec.

“Gaillard” Magnus spat lowly, looking at the Seelie as he sat in the corner, dressed in Silent City rags. The Seelie looked up and locked eyes with Magnus.

“Who are you?” Gaillard questioned standing up, as he got closer to the bars separating them Magnus could make out more features of the faerie. Tanned skin, long and matted brown hair and brown eyes   
“My name is Magnus Bane, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you’re the one responsible for taking Alec Lightwood” Magnus replied, folding his arms across his chest 

“What’s it to you?” Gaillard raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face as he leant against the bars. Something inside Magnus snapped, he reached forwards putting his arms through the bars and grabbed Gaillard’s shirt tightly 

“I happen to be in a relationship with Alec Lightwood and if it was up to me, you wouldn’t be breathing right now” Magnus growled, staring daggers at the faerie. Gaillard smirked at Magnus’ anger

“He belongs to me, always has and always will” Gaillard continued

“Alexander does not belong to anyone! You are a sick, repulsive being and I hope you rot in this cell for the rest of your miserable life! You have completely destroyed him, I don’t think there is a single spot on his body you haven’t tarnished” Magnus shouted gripping tighter on Gaillard’s shirt, his voice echoing in the dirt corridors 

“Like I said, he belongs to me, I just claimed what was mine” Gaillard shrugged, Magnus could not believe what he was hearing. The one being who had taken Alec from his normal life and completely shattered him felt absolutely no remorse, it mad Magnus want to be sick

“You’re disgusting, I hope you get what you deserve” Magnus snarled before letting go of Gaillard’s shirt, turning and storming away from the cell; hoping to never see that face again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!   
> If you haven't read the first one please read that first as this will make no sense otherwise!  
> If you have something you want me to write please send me a message!  
> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
